gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester
|Nächste= }} Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester ist die zehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Blaines und Kurts Flitterwochen werden unerwartet unterbrochen, als sie von einem Brand an der Dalton Academy erfahren und dass die gesamte Schule niedergebrannt ist. Angesichts der tragischen Nachrichten beschließen Will, Kurt und Blaine die nun obdachlosen Warblers mit den unterbesetzten New Directions zu verschmelzen und eine neue Showchor-Supergruppe zu bilden... eine, die für alle Schüler etwas Zeit zum Gewöhnen braucht. Während fast alle anderen an Bord mit den jüngsten Entwicklungen sind, ist Sue es nicht. Sie verpflichtet sich selbst nach zu sehen, dass die neue Union der ehemaligen rivalisierenden Schulmannschaften nicht steht, und entdeckt, dass sie dem Widerstand der von der am wenigsten erwartenden der Quellen begegnen muss. Als Sue geht zu versuchen und die Fusion der beiden Chöre aufzuösen, werden ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse - einige, von denen sie gar nichts wusste, dem gnaden Tageslicht ausgesetzt, so dass sie zu einer unergründlichen Entscheidung zustimmen muss, die gleichzeitig eine überraschende - aber nicht unwillkommenen - Chance für sie schafft. Unterdessen kehrt Rachel nach New York zurück, um zu versuchen, wieder an der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden, mit überraschenden Ergebnissen, die entweder alles ändern oder eine weitere allzu vertraute Erfahrung überstürzen können, und Will und die anderen bekommen potenziell verheerende Nachrichten, die sie alle besorgen. Handlung thumb|left|Rather BeDie New Directions performen unter Wills Aufsicht Rather Be, wobei Blaine und Kurt dazu stoßen und sich die Performance ansehen. Nach dem Song will Will die Meinung von den Jungs dazu wissen, erhält aber keine Antwort. Als ihm der sichtlich angeschlagene Blaine, der von Kurt getröstet wird, auffällt, fragt er nach, was los ist und erfährt, dass die Dalton Academy bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder gebrannt und nichts mehr übrigt ist. thumb|Die Warblers treten den New Directions beiDaraufhin geht Will in den Chorraum, wo bereits die New Directions und Warblers versammelt sind und erklärt, dass er sie zusammen getrommelt hat, weil er, Blaine und Kurt entschieden haben, sie zu einem Superchor zu machen, was Jane sichtlich missfällt. Er fährt fort, dass sie einander brauchen und erklärt auf Kittys Nachfrage, dass Rachel in New York, aber mit dem Plan einverstanden ist. Dadurch überzeugt, ist Kitty ebenfalls dabei und der Rest der New Directions, außer Jane, schließt sich an. Nachdem sie sich alle umarmt haben, dankt Blaine Will für seine Großzügigkeit, welcher anmerkt, dass es Herausforderungen geben wird, aber weiß, dass sie sie meistern werden, mit dem Enthusiasmus der Warblers, um die Sectionals zu gewinnen und anschließend die Nationals. Jeder klatscht, als Sue dazustößt, meinend, dass der Geruch der Warbleruniformen in ihr Büro wehte, dessen Grund der ist, dass der Club die Lima Schwulentanzgruppe beherbergt. Die Warblers sind sichtlich verärgert über die Äußerung und Blaine informiert sie darüber, dass sie nun Teil der New Directions sind. Sue widerspricht und schickt sie von der Schule, wogegen wiederum Will widerspricht und äußert, dass sie das bereits mit Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris geklärt hätten. Sue ist außer sich und meint, dass sie es ungeklärt machen wird, mit jemanden, den sie kennt und ihr gerade eine AppleWatch gegeben hat. Sie schickt die Warblers erneut weg, doch Will sagt ihnen, dass sie bleiben sollen. Sue verspricht ihm, dass sie alle Warblers ausrupfen wird und erlkärt, dass das jüngste Gericht erschienen ist. Will nennt sie "Susie Q", was Sue unterbindet, während alle anderen zwischen ihnen hin und her sehen. thumb|left|Becky ist sauer auf SueIn ihrem Büro wird Sue von Becky angeschrieen, während ihr Freund Darrell eine Zeitschrift liest. Sie ist außer sich, dass Sue die Warblers nicht den New Directions beitreten lässt, doch Sue versteht kein Wort von dem Geschrei, so dass Darrell es für sie üebrsetzt. Becky sagt ihr, dass Aufsichtsrat Harries meinte, es sei ok und Sue entgegnet, dass er das vielleicht sagte, aber der "Präsident Pro Tempore des Senats der Vereinigten Staaten" nicht. Becky fährt fort, dass sie sich das Drama für ihre Mutter aufheben soll, während Sue auflistet, dass die "Utah Republikaner" mit ihr einer Meinung sind, dass der Glee Club dumm und die Formation der beiden Glubs ungünstig ist. Becky macht klar, dass sie sie nicht damit davon kommen lässt, worauf Sue ernst wird und sie informiert, sich ihr nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Becky erklärt, dass sie ihr gegenüber immer loyal war und listet auf Sues Nachfrage die Dinge auf, die sie für sie getan hat, wie zum Beispiel dass sie Ladendiebstähle begangen und unter Eid für sie gelogen hat. Becky sagt ihr, dass sie teuflisch und nicht mehr länger ihre Freundin ist und rennt davon. Sue ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie nicht länger willkommen ist, sollte sie gehen und gibt Darrell die Schuld dafür. Der erwidert, dass Becky es von sich aus gemacht hat und geht ebenfalls, während Sue missmutig zurück bleibt. thumb|Rachel wartetAn der NYADA erklärt Rachel in einem Voice-Over, dass viel passiert ist, seit sie das letzte Mal hier war und sieht ein paar Leute mit Eifer vorbei laufen, wozu sie meint, dass sie einst so naiv wie sie war und nur ein weiteres Sprunbrett zu ihrem Traum. Sie ergänzt, das sie ihre Lektion gelernt hat und eine zweite Chance von Carmen Tibideaux möchte, wissend, dass sie es kann. Vor Carmens Büro wartet sie, bis sie herein gerufen wird, doch ihre gute Laune schwindet, als die Sekretärin ihr mitteilt, dass Carmen schon lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hat. thumb|left|Bob feuert SueAm nächsten Tag wartet Sue vor dem Büro von Aufsichtsrat Harris darauf, dass er sie zu sich ruft und richtet sich her. Nachdem sie von der Sekretärin herein gebeten wird, ist sie geschockt, Will bei Harris zu sehen und will wissen, was er hier macht. Will ist ebenfalls überrascht sie zu sehen, worauf Bob erklärt, dass Sue das Treffen ernst nehmen soll und Will als Zeuge hier ist. Er macht weiter, dass er ihren "Hurt Locker" mit all den Dingen darin gesehen hat, so auch Myrons Gesicht auf einer Puppe sowie ihren Klaine-Schrein. Bob äußert, dass er zwar für junge Liebe ist, das aber verrückt ist und über das hinwegsehen könnte, wenn er nicht ihr Nacktfoto in einem Magazin gesehen hätte. Sue versteht nicht, wie ihr Körper ihren Job beeinflusst hat und ist stolz darauf, was sie mit der Schule gemacht hat, meinend, dass ihr hierbei jeder zustimmen wird. Harris streitet das nicht ab, doch nachdem er die Dinge in ihrem "Hurt Locker" gesehen hat, kann er ihr nicht erlauben, sich in der Nähe junger Leute aufzuhalten und feuert sie deshalb, was sie schockt. thumb|InterviewGeraldo Rivera berichtet in seiner gleichnamigen Sendung auf "Fox News", dass er Sue Sylvester, einst amerikanische Berühmtheit, die ein Leben des Gewinnens lebte, intverwiet hat und zeigt dies seinen Zuschauern. Dort sagt er ihr, dass sie vor einger Zeit zum Verlierer wurde und Sue erklärt, dass sie kürzlich ihren Job und finanzielle Sicherheit verloren hat und ihr Vermächtnis getrübt wurde und möchte die Sache richtig stellen. Rivera erklärt dann, dass einige der Dinge, die sie ihm gesagt hat, zu gut waren um wahr zu sein, weshalb er sich dahinter geklemmt und herausgefunden hat, dass die meisten davon Lügen waren. Als er die Sachen aufzählt, versucht sie ihn zu stoppen, doch er macht weiter. Sue versucht es erneut, weil sie etwas darauf erwidern will, wird aber von Geraldo ignoriert und kommt auf ihre romantischen Interessen mit verschiedenen Leuten zu sprechen. Sue behauptet, dass sie diese Leute gedatet hat, aber Rivera straft ihre Worte Lügen, als er sie auf ihre Behauptung anspricht, Michael Bolton wäre der Vater ihrer Tochter Robin. Sue bleibt dabei, das es wahr ist, doch ein Video von Michael, in welchem er sagt, dass er Sue nicht kannte, bis sie diese Behauptungen aufgestellt hat, beweist das Gegenteil. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Geraldo das nicht beweisen kann, doch er zeigt ihr ein weiteres Video, diesmal von Rod Remington und Andrea Carmichael, die beide äußern, wie Sue die meiste Zeit über die Stränge schlägt, wobei Andrea explizit angibt, das sie sie einst entführt hat. Rivera will wissen, ob sie ok ist und einen Hintergrund bezüglich Geisteskrankheit hat, thumb|left|Geraldo befragt den Glee Clubworauf Sue erwidert, dass sie einen Hintergrund damit hat, ihr Leben der McKinley zu widmen. Sie erzählt, dass sie, als sie graduierte, von den Top Wall Street Investmentbanken angeworben wurde und Wohlstand und Macht haben könnte, sich aber für die Erziehung und den Verbleibt von Kindern entschied, was ihre Nummer eins Priorität ist. Für Geraldo klingt das alles nach Lügen und er erwähnt, dass er den Glee Club besucht hat, wo ihm Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel und Joe, der keine Dreadlocks mehr hat, da Sue sie ihm abgeschnitten hat, Dinge erzählen, die Sue ihnen angetan hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie wissen, warum Sue den Glee Club hasst und Artie antwortet, dass sie von Anfang an etwas gegen sie hat, als sie die Popularität der Cheerios nahmen. Sue ist außer sich und bezichtigt das Ganze als Lügen von Will, worauf Geraldo ihr mitteilt, dass Will es nicht wahr, sondern Becky. Er zeigt ihr ein Video, in welchem Becky mit Darrell die Dinge aufzählt, die Sue getan hat. Während Sue traurig darüber ist, dass Becky ihr in den Rücken gefallen ist, geht Rivera in die Pause über. thumb|Sue schlägt GeraldoWieder zurück entschuldigt er sich bei Sue dafür, dass die Dinge nicht für sie laufen und sie erklärt, dass sie immer andere inspirieren und ein Champion sein wollte, weshalb sie eine Karriere im Cheerleading wählte, damit sie tougher als die Welt sein könnten. Sie meint, dass er Brittany, Quinn oder Santana hätte interviewen sollen, weil es bei ihnen gut läuft und er antwortet, dass sie abgelehnt haben zu kommen. Rivera merkt erneut an, dass sie gelogen hat, worauf Sue erwidert, dass das Rufmord und unwürdig ist, auf "Fox News" zu sein. Sie meint, dass sie eingewilligt hat, mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen, weil sie das nicht erwartet hat und die McKinley in eine "kein Mobbing"-Zone verwandelt hat. Geraldo entgegnet, dass ihr jemand zugestimmt hat und zeigt das Video, in welchem die Person zunächst unerkannt bleibt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es Coach Bieste ist, der meint, dass Sue ihn nach seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung unterstützt hat. Sue ist glücklich darüber und weigert sich, bei irgendwem zu entschuldigen. Sie merkt an, dass er wissen sollte, dass ihre Eltern Nazijäger waren, worauf ein Interview von Geraldo und Sues Mutter Doris gezeigt wird, die enthüllt, dass sie keine Nazijäger waren. Sie haben sie angelogen, weil sie wegen Sues Bitterkeit nicht bei ihr sein wollten. Doris fährt fort, dass sie, seit die Augen auf Sue gerichtet hat, wusste, dass sie die Tochter war, die sie nicht lieben konnte. Sue bricht es das Herz, während Rivera Doris´ Gesagtes wiederholt. Daraufhin steht sie auf und verpasst ihm eine, bevor sie geht. Geraldo fragt die Leute, ob sie wissen, wer Sue wirklich ist und erzählt, dass sie ein Interview mit Will geführt haben, in welchem dieser berichtet, dass Sue ihn stets nieder gemacht hat, aber nur, weil sie eine Kämpferin ist und der Schule helfen wollte, härter und besser zu arbeiten. Will fährt fort, dass sie vielleicht keine nette Person sein mag, aber eine hervorragende Lehrerin ist, eine geborene Anführerin und McKinley schlechter ohne sie ist. Er sagt Aufsichtsrat Harris, dass sie eine zweite Chance verdient und lacht, ergänzend, dass er Sue unterstützen wird. thumb|left|The Trolley SongEin paar Tage später ist Sue in der Aula und spielt auf dem Klavier, als ihre Mutter Doris zu ihr stößt und ihr für das Treffen dankt, auch wenn es für sie schwer sein muss. Sue erwidert, dass Schwierigkeit die ganzen Lügen nicht abdeckt und antwortet auf Doris Frage, ob die Lüge wegen ihrer Berufe wirklich von Bedeutung ist, dass sie die Lüge meinte, ob sie sie liebt. Doris erklärt, dass das nicht gelogen war, da sie nie sagte, dass sie Sue liebte, welche antwortet, dass sie verärgert darüber sein würde, aber auf Oprahs Veranstaltung war, wo sie gelernt hat, dass Beziehungen zweibahnige Straßen sind. Sie hat begriffen, dass sie nicht das einfachste Kind war und entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Mutter. Doris erzählt ihrer Tochter dann, dass sie und ihr Mann sie liebten, aber eine andere Art hatten, das zu zeigen, da sie nie den Dreh mit Elternsein heraus bekommen haben. Sie fährt fort, dass sie wollte, dass Sue Dinge tut, die sie liebt, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie nie die Musicals mochte, die Doris ansehen wollte oder beißen, schreien sowie der Versuch sie in Brand zu stecken. Sue erklärt, dass sie nicht versteht, wie jemand zu singen anfangen kann und den Text weiß, worauf sich Doris entschuldigt, dass sie nie die Mutter war, die sie hätt sein sollen, sie angelogen hat und nicht in ihrem Leben war. Sie hoffft darauf, dass sie beide eines Tages wieder zusammen kommen werden, als Freunde, wenn nicht als Mutter und Tochter und will gehen, als Sue sie aufhält und wissen will, ob sie ihren Vater wirklich geliebt hat. Doris erwidert, dass sie sich in einer Straßenbahn in ihn verliebt hat und bejaht ihre Frage, ob sie darüber singen möchte. Sue will mit ihr singen, da sie den Klang ihrer Stimme mag und die beiden singen The Trolley Song. Nach dem Song umarmt Doris Sue und bedankt sich bei ihr. Sue entgegnet, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren sollte und ihre Mutter stimmt zu, worauf die beiden gehen. thumb|Diskussion im LehrerzimmerIm Lehrerzimmer diskutieren Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel und Sam darüber, wie Carmen Tibideaux Rachel sagte, aus dem Büro zu verschwinden. Rachel merkt an, dass sie nicht verstehen worum es geht, da Carmen meinte, dass sie gesehen hat, wie Leid es Rachel tut, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, was bedeutet, dass sie nach wie vor eine Chance hat. Mercedes ist der Meinung, dass sie zu viel darüber nachdenkt und Sam stimmt ihr zu, da man mit so einem Namen nicht so einfach seine Meinung ändert, einst glaubend, dass die NYADA eine Schule für Hexerei war. Blaine klinkt sich ein, dass er auch von der NYADA geworfen wurde, worauf Rachel erwidert, dass sie für einen Moment gerührt war, und sich selbst wieder an der Schule sehen könnte, weshalb sie einen Brief an Carmen über ihre guten und schlechten Erfahrungen schreibt, wissend, dass sie wieder zugelassen wird. Mercedes merkt an, dass jeder hinter ihr steht, aber bevor Rachel antworten kann, erhält sie einen Anruf, von dem sie glaubt, er käme von der NYADA und geht nach draußen. Unterdessen unterhalten sich Mercedes mit Blaine und Sam darüber, dass das nicht hilfreich ist, wozu ihr Blaine zustimmt, während Sam meint, sie sollten sie unterstützen. Rachel kehrt daraufhin zurück und berichtet, dass der Anrufer der vom Vorsingen, welches Mercedes vor einigen Wochen für sie arrangiert hat, war und sie den Part bekommen hat. Sie ergänzt, dass er will, dass sie in einigen Wochen beginnt, worauf Mercedes sie umarmt. Sam will wissen, was mit der NYADA ist und Rachel antwortet, dass sie nicht zurück muss. Mit den Worten, sie müsse Kurt davon berichten, geht sie, während Sam besorgt zurück bleibt. thumb|left|Gespaltene lagerAm nächsten Tag zeigt Will den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschritte, die der Jungenchor mühelos hinbekommt, während die New Directions kläglich scheitern. Daraufhin geraten die Gruppen an einander, da Skylar der Meinung ist, dass die Choreographie einfach ist und die New Directions nicht mal nah dran waren. Will unterbricht sie, erklärend, dass sie ein Team sind, doch Jane merkt an, dass man da nicht sieht, weil die Hälfte von ihnen Uniformen trägt. Blaine, Kurt und Rachel stoßen dazu und Kurt stimmt Jane zu, dass sie einige Veränderungen vornehmen müssen. Skylar äußert, dass Teams Uniformen tragen und ist der Ansicht, dass sie sich einen Blazer besorgen sollten, zu was Blaine zustimmt. Jane und Spencer entgegnen, dass das McKinley ist und ihr "sexistisches Imperium" hier nicht existiert. Nun verärgert, fährt Skylar fort, dass ihr Aussehen ikonisch ist und Tradition hat und sie dadurch außerdem sexier werden, was die Mädchen mögen, worauf Myron nach einem Blazer fragt, während Kitty die Äußerung in Frage stellt. Daraufhin erklärt Kurt, dass sie sie mit offenen Armen empfangen haben und sie nicht von ihnen verlangen können, ihren Look für sie zu ändern, da die McKinley eine andere Schule ist. Blaine merkt an, dass es den Ärger sparen könnte, neue Klamotten zu finden und Rachel schlägt vor, dass sie die Uniform nur auf Wettbewerben tragen. Die Warblers sind dagegen, da ihre Outfits nicht dafür gedacht sind und Will macht klar, dass sie nun auf die McKinley gehen und ihre Blazer los werden müssen. Skylar antwortet, dass sie dankbar sind, mit ihnen zu performen, sie sich aber nicht ausgesucht haben, hierher zu kommen und die ihnen die Blazer etwas bedeuten. Sie werden von Beiste unterbrochen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie größere Probleme haben, da Sue der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist. thumb|Far From OverIn der Aula der Carmel High sind Vocal Adrenaline mit Sue versammelt, wo Clint sie darauf anspricht, hierher gekommen zu sein, um sie zu coachen, obwohl sie Showchöre hasst. Sue korregiert ihn, dass sie noch entscheiden muss, ob sie es wert sind, von ihr gecoacht zu werden und verspricht ihnen, dass sie den Nationalssieg bekommen werden. Auf die Frage, wie sie sich ihr beweisen können, antwortet Sue, dass sie den Barftron 200 machen müssen, was ein einzelaufeinanderfolgendes Training von fünf Stunden ist, um maximale Übelkeit zu erlangen. Sie zählt die Übungen auf, die sie machen müssen, jede davon 200 mal, als einer Far From Over startet. Clint übernimmt die Hauptstimme, während die anderen dazu tanzen und die Übungen machen. Per Megafon drängt Sue sie dazu, noch härter zu arbeiten und beleidigt sie. In Einblendungen ist zu sehen, wie sie ihren "Hurt Locker" ausräumt und die Dinge verbrennt, die sie nicht braucht. Nach dem Song kollabieren Vocal Adrenaline, während Sue meint, dass sie eine Pause machen und es dann noch einmal machen. Clint reicht ihr die Hand ud meint, dass sie sich geehrt fühlen würden, sie als Coach zu haben. Sue ergreift die Hand und funkelt ihn an. thumb|left|Rachel enthält den Anruf von Carmen TibideauxIm Chorraum durchstöbert Rachel Outfits, die noch für den Wettkampf entschieden werden müssen und fragt Sam nach Hilfe, als er zu ihr stößt. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie einen Fehler macht und erklärt Rachel, die denkt, dass er die Outfits meint, dass er von der NYADA spricht. Sie äußert, dass Mercedes recht damit hatte, dass sie verzweifelt und armselig war, zurück zu wollen. Daraufhin klingelt ihr Telefon und sie erzählt Sam nach dem Anruf, dass das Carmen war, die sie an die NYADA zurück lässt. Er ist überglücklich darüber, da er wusste, dass sie sie zurück lässt, doch Rachel sagt ihm, dass sie nicht zurück geht, da sie lieber als Gewinnerin als mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück kommen möchte. Als sie ihn darauf anspricht, dass sich jeder außer ihm für sie freut, erklärt Sam, dass er nur die Wahrheit sagt und möchte, dass sie nach New York zurückkehrt, aber nicht über die Show. Rachel entgegnet, dass sie die Show möchte und wird von ihm korrigiert, dass sie an die NYADA zurück wollte, was Carmen ihr nun erlaubt und den selben Fehler wie vorher machen wird, wenn sie nicht an die NYADA zurück geht. Rachel ist anderer Ansicht und geht. thumb|The Final CountdownSam redet mit Will darüber, der ihn darauf anspricht, dass er auch nicht aufs College geht, worauf Sam aber nicht eingeht. Er möchte nicht, dass Rachel den gleichen Fehler macht und Will erwidert, dass es ihr gut gehen wird. Sie werden von Sue unterbrochen, die in der Aula auf einer Orgel spielt. Sam verschwindet sofort, als er den Ernst der Lage erkennt, während Will zu ihr geht. Sue sagt ihm, dass er ihr zum letzten Mal in die Quere gekommen ist und erwidert auf seinen Einwurf, sie hätte das schon öfters gesagt, dass es sich noch immer gut anfühlt. Sie fährt fort, dass er sie hintergangen und übergangen hat, um den Glee Club und ihn zu zerstören, ebenfalls wissend, dass sie das zuvor schon gesagt hat. Will erklärt, dass er sie unterstützt, doch Sue unterbricht ihn und bringt Brad hervor, der auf der Orgel The Final Countdown anstimmt, zu was Sue und Will singen und fantasieren, sie würden vor einem Publikum im Look der Band "Europe" performen und auf der Bühne miteinander kämpfen. In der Realität hat Sam die New Directions und Warblers, sowie Blaine, Kurt und Rachel geholt, die sich das ganze nun geschockt ansehen. Rachel äußert, dass sie nun verrückt geworden sind und Kurt erwidert, dass sie niccht zulassen dürfen, dass ihnen das auch passiert. Nach dem Song geht Sue von der Bühne, während Will begreift, dass sie gesehen wurden und sieht, wie Kurt und Rachel ihre Köpfe schütteln. thumb|left|Bob und MyronIm Lehrerzimmer redet Blaine mit Will über seinen und Sues Fantasiekampf, wofür sich Will entschuldigt und schrecklich fühlt. Kurt und Rachel stoßen dazu, meinend, dass es schlimmeres gibt, um das sie sich sorgen machen müssen, da Myron ihnen mitgeteilt hat, dass sein Onkel, Aufsichtsrat Harris, ihm gesagt hat, dass, wenn die New Directions nicht gewinnen sollten, die Künste von der Schule gestrichen werden. Rachel hat versucht zu erklären, dass sie sie von ihrem Geld bezahlt, was Myron wiederum seinem Onkel klar machen wollte, welcher aber der Ansicht ist, dass es zu groß für Rachel ist und der Chorraum wieder zu einem Computerlabor wird. Will meint, dass sie schlimmere Dinge überstanden haben und Kurt pflichtet ihm bei, dass sie für alles in ihrem Leben kämpften und ein neuer Kampf gerade anfängt. Will ist stolz auf seine Kids, während Rachel ergänzt, dass sie noch immer die Kostüme für sie finden müssen, worauf Blaine erwidert, dass sie das vielleicht hin kriegen könnten. thumb|RiseIn der Aula sehen Kurt und Rachel der Supergruppe in Warbleroutifts, allerdings ohne Blazer, bei Rise zu, als Blaine mit roten Blazern hereinkommt, die die Schulen beider Chöre repräsentieren. Die Gruppe singt und tanzt zusammen und ist endlich als Team vereint. Blaine gesellt sich zu Kurt und Rachel und die drei sind sichtlich stolz auf ihre Gruppe, die am Ende des Songs die Hände heben, als Zeichen, dass sie auferstanden sind. Verwendete Musik *'Rather Be' von Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne, gesungen von New Directions *'The Trolley Song' aus Meet Me in St. Louis, gesungen von Doris Sylvester und Sue Sylvester *'Far From Over' von Frank Stallone, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'The Final Countdown' von Europe, gesungen von Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester *'Rise' von Glee, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Carol Burnett' als Doris Sylvester *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Max George' als Clint *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Finneas O'Connell' als Alistair *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Iqbal Theba' als Principal Figgins *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'J.J. Totah' als Myron Muskovitz *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Michael Bolton' als er selbst *'Geraldo Rivera' als er selbst *'Carnie Wilson' als sie selbst *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Justin Prentice' als Darrell *'Caitlynn Lawson' als Shayna *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'Austin Brue' als anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 1.81 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Sue zwei Duette in einer Episode singt. Das erste Mal awr in Opening Night. **Beide Male peformt sie mindestens eins mit Will. **In beiden Fällen performt sie ein Duett mit einer Frau und eins mit einem Mann. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr folgender Charaktere: **Doris Sylvester seit Amor muss verrückt sein **Joe Hart seit Vom Finden der Liebe **Andrea Carmichael und Rod Remington seit Opening Night, wobei es zeitgleich Andreas letzter Auftritt ist. *Whoopi Goldberg sollte ihre Rolle als Carmen Tibideaux wieder aufnehmen, doch die Szene wurde wahrscheinlich herausgeschnitten. *Zum Episodentitel: **Nach Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt ist das mit 28 Buchstaben der längste Episodentitel. **Es ist nach Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle die zweite Episode, die Sues vollständigen Namen im Titel hat sowie die Zweite nach Die neue und die alte Rachel und Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt, dass ein Charaktername mindestens zweimal im Titel einer Episode verwendet wurde. **Es ist nach Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt die dritte Episode, die den vollständigen Namen eines Charaktes beinhaltet. *Das Zusammenfassungssegment der Episode ist das erste ohne Erzähler. *Sues posen für das "Penthouse"-Magazin wurde zuerst von Will in einem Voice-Over in der verlängerten Version von Ouvertüre erwähnt und dann von Finn in Kalender Boys bewiesen. *Vier Warblers treten nicht den New Directions bei, wofür die Gründe nicht enthüllt wurden. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf David Bowies Konzeptalbum "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars". Ironischerweise hat sich Sue in Das jüngste Gerücht unter anderem als David Bowie verkleidet. Fehler *Es wird erwähnt, dass Sue vor Vocal Adrenaline noch nie einen Showchor gecoacht hat. Jedoch war sie in Spielverderberspiele kurrzeitiger Co-Leiter der New Directions und während der zweiten Staffel coachte sie vorübergehend Aural Intensity. *Bei 33:37 steht Sue von ihrem Platz auf, eine Sekunde später ist sie bereits auf der Bühne. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6